charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Sense and Sense Ability
Sense and Sense Ability is the 20th episode of the fifth season and the 108th overall episode of Charmed. Summary An old crone who wants to kidnap Piper's baby weakens the Charmed Ones by stealing their senses. The blind, deaf, and mute sisters must overcome their handicaps to defeat her. Cast 5x20Phoebe.png|Phoebe Halliwell 5x20Paige.png|Paige Matthews 5x20Piper.png|Piper Halliwell 5x20Leo.png|Leo Wyatt 5x20Wyatt.png|Wyatt Halliwell 5x20Elise.png|Elise Rothman 5x20TheCrone.png|The Crone 5x20Nate.png|Nate Parks 5x20KaziKing.png|Kazi King 5x20KaziDemon.png|Kazi Demon 5x20RichardJean.png|Richard Jéan 5x20Emcee.png|Emcee 5x20LauraRobbins.png|Laura Robbins Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt Guest Stars *Grace Zabriskie as The Crone *Rebecca Balding as Elise Rothman *Jerome Butler as Kazi King *Nynno Ahli as Kazi Warrior *Daniel Escobar as Richard Jéan *Norman Reedus as Nate Parks Co-Stars *Sean Sweeney as Emcee *Colleen McDermott as Laura Robbins Uncredited *Unknown actor as Wyatt Halliwell Magical Notes The Book of Shadows ''Monkey Totem In the later 15th century, Sorcerer Kheel created a sense stealing monkey to assist him in defeating his enemies. But the sorcerer was a harsh task master and the monkey turned on him by stealing his scolding voice. The sorcerer then punished the simian by turning him into a totem, which retains the ability to steal the senses of its victims. The Crone The Crone is a well known and respected advisor of evil whose ability to foresee the future makes her valuable. Heard of more than seen, she is an upper-level demon who possesses upper-level demonic powers. A high-level demonic vanquishing spell can kill her. Bos-5x20-totem.jpg CronePage.jpg| Potions ''Kazi Demon-Stunning Potion Paige created a Kazi Demon-Stunning Potion, so that they could stun the Kazi if he would ever attack again. When the Kazi attacked, he managed to use his power of Pressurization on Phoebe, but Leo ran in and threw the potion. The sisters then trapped the Kazi in a Crystal Cage, and tortured him until he said who sent him. The Crone knew, using Phoebe's hearing, that the Kazi told them she sent him, and vanquished the Kazi King. That way, she also vanquished the Kazi Demon, since the Kazi King created the Kazi Demons out of his own body. ''The Crone-Vanquishing Potion'' Paige and Phoebe created a Vanquishing Potion to vanquish The Crone. When (the blind) Piper realised The Crone had tricked her, by sounding like Paige, into thinking that Phoebe needed her now, so she had left Wyatt with whom she had thought was Paige. So Paige helped Piper upstairs and Phoebe followed with the potion. When they entered Piper's bedroom, The Crone was looking into the future by holding Wyatt in her arms. When she saw them she said "Wyatt help, we're in danger!" using Paige's voice, causing Wyatt to raise his Protective Shield around him and her. Piper and Phoebe then tapped into (the silent) Paige's powers and tele-orbed Wyatt to her. (The deaf) Phoebe then throw the potion, vanquishing The Crone. Powers *'Fading:' Type of Teleportation used by the Kazi Demon. *'Pressurization:' Used by the Kazi Demon to attack Paige and Phoebe. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Paige, Leo and Wyatt. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to blow up the Kazi Demon. She later tried to blow up the Kazi Demon again in the attic, but due to her blindness, she blew up a table and Pearl's couch instead, sending Paige flying knocking her out. She also blew up the glass of the water tank Leo was trapped in. *'Resurrection:' Used by the Crone to resurrect the Kazi Demon. *'Summoning:' Used by the Crone to summon the Kazi King to her. *'Sense Stealing:' Used by the Monkey Totem to steal Phoebe's hearing, Paige's voice and Piper's sight. *'Glistening:' Type of Teleportation used by the Monkey Totem (in monkey form) and the Crone. *'Shapeshifting:' Used by the Monkey Totem to shapeshift into his monkey form and back into the totem form. *'Levitation:' Used by Phoebe to dodge the Kazi Demon. *'Force Field:' Used by Wyatt to protect himself from danger. *'Healing:' Used by Leo to heal Paige. *'Energy Sparks:' Used by the Crone to attack Leo and to vanquish the Kazi King. *'Premonition:' Used by the Crone to look into the future by holding Wyatt. *'Telekinetic Orbing' (through Channeling): Piper and Phoebe tapped into Paige's power to telekinetically orb Wyatt to her. *'Sensing:' Used by Wyatt to sense Leo. 5x20P1.png|The Kazi Demon fading in. 5x20P2.png|The Kazi Demon using Pressurization on Paige. 5x20P3.png|Paige orbing out. 5x20P4.png|Paige orbing in. 5x20P5.png|Leo orbing in with Piper. 5x20P6.png|Piper blows up the Kazi Demon. 5x20P7.png|The Crone resurrect the Kazi Demon. 5x20P8.png|The Crone summons the Kazi King. 5x20P9.png|The Monkey taking away Phoebe's hearing. 5x20P10.png|The Monkey taking away Paige's voice. 5x20P11.png|The Monking taking away Piper's sight. 5x20P12.png|The Monkey glistening out. 5x20P13.png|The Monkey glistening in. 5x20P14.png|The Monkey shapeshifting back into his totem form. 5x20P15.png|Paige orbing out. 5x20P16.png|Paige orbing in. 5x20P17.png|Leo orbing in with Piper. 5x20P19.png|The Kazi Demon fading in. 5x20P20.png|Phoebe levitates to dodge the Kazi Demon. 5x20P21.png|Piper blows up a table. 5x20P22.png|Wyatt uses his Force Field. 5x20P23.png|Piper blows up a couch. 5x20P24.png|The Kazi Demon attack Phoebe, using Pressurization. 5x20P25.png|Leo healing Paige. 5x20P26.png|The Crone attacks Leo, using Energy Sparks. 5x20P27.png|Wyatt uses his Force Field. 5x20P28.png|The Crone glistening out with Leo. 5x20P29.png|The Crone vanquishes the Kazi King using Energy Sparks. 5x20P30.png|The Crone glistening in. 5x20P31.png|Wyatt uses his Force Field. 5x20P32.png|Wyatt using his Protective Shield. 5x20P33.png|The Crone looking into Wyatt's future. 5x20P34.png|Piper and Phoebe tapping into Paige's power to orb Wyatt to them. 5x20P35.png|Wyatt orbing out with Piper. 5x20P36.png|Wyatt orbing in with Piper. 5x20P37.png|Piper blows up the water tank. 5x20P38.png|Leo orbing out with Piper and Wyatt. Artifacts *'Monkey Totem:' An ancient totem that is capable of stealing senses. The Crone used it to steal Piper's sight, Phoebe's hearing and Paige's voice, and use these senses for herself. *'Aquarium Cage:' A magical container owned by the Crone. She used it to detain Leo to keep him from warning the Charmed Ones. Notes and Trivia * This story for this episode was conceived by Brian Krause, being inspired by the monkey totem prop he found on set. However, he said that when he got the edited script back from Brad Kern, that it wasn't what he wrote. * This is the only instance during the series' run where the sisters were able to tap into each other's powers—in this case, Piper and Phoebe tapped into Paige's telekinetic orbing power. * Phoebe, trying to hear something after the attack of the monkey, watches Kill It Before It Dies, her favorite horror movie already seen in "Chick Flick" and "Bride and Gloom". * This is the second time that Leo has been suspended in water. The first time was in "A Witch's Tail, Part 1" by the Sea Hag. * In the WB trailer for this episode, when the monkey covers the girls' senses, the sisters glow, however in the actual episode they do not. * Before being vanquished, the Crone is quite shaken by what she foresaw about Wyatt. It is possible that she foresaw Chris' dark future, where Wyatt was evil and unopposed. *This episode scored 4.1 million viewers. *It been implied in this episode that Whitelighters do not need to breathe, as Leo was in the Aquarium Cage for at least a few hours and survived. Cultural References * The title of the episode is a reference to the Jane Austen novel "Sense and Sensibility" ''as well as the film of the same name. The book is also Phoebe's favorite book. * The central plot of this episode is based around the famous saying, "Hear no evil, see no evil, speak no evil". This was previously referenced in "Astral Monkey", when Phoebe taught three monkeys to enact the saying. Glitches * After trapping the Kazi demons, before the sisters sit down to talk, you can see Paige's sign already has "We'll find Leo" written on it. * When Piper is orbed to the Crone's lair to free Leo, she blasts the tank which Leo was in. He comes tumbling out and is supposed to be sopping wet but the lower part of his shirt at the back is still dry. * Near the end of the episode, when Piper and Phoebe sit down to talk, Phoebe has a cup of tea in her hands. The string attached to the teabag keeps changing position from shot to shot and eventually disappears. * When Phoebe walks in while Paige is questioning the Kazi demon and says to Paige,"Hey, did you ever think your Kazi buddy here can't read?" When he says he tried to tell her that, Phoebe seems to have heard him since she wasn't staring directly at his mouth like she has everyone else. Phoebe is also able to hear when the girls run up to Piper's room and sees the hag holding Wyatt and Piper asks "what's going on?" Phoebe answers Piper even though she's not even looking at her Gallery Episode Stills Charmed-Still403_0021.jpg Charmed-Still520_002.jpg Charmed-Still520_003.jpg Charmed-Still520_004.jpg 5x19-06.jpg 5x07-012.jpg 5x19-07.jpg 5x19-09.jpg 5x19-10.jpg 520b.jpg 14333326.jpg Behind the Scenes 520j.jpg 520l.jpg 520k.jpg ﻿Screencaps 5x20-1.png 5x20-2.png 5x20-3.png 5x20-4.png 5x20-5.png 5x20-6.png 5x20-7.png 5x20-8.png 5x20-9.png 5x20-10.png 5x20-11.png 5x20-12.png 5x20-13.png 5x20-14.png 5x20-15.png 5x20-16.png 5x20-17.png 5x20-18.png 5x20-19.png 5x20-20.png 5x20-21.png 5x20-22.png 5x20-23.png 5x20-24.png 5x20-25.png 5x20-26.png 5x20-27.png 5x20-28.png 5x20-29.png 5x20-30.png 5x20-31.png 5x20-32.png 5x20-33.png 5x20-34.png 5x20-35.png 5x20-36.png 5x20-37.png 5x20-38.png 5x20-39.png 5x20-40.png 5x20-41.png 5x20-42.png 5x20-43.png 5x20-44.png 5x20-45.png 5x20-46.png 5x20-47.png 5x20-48.png 5x20-49.png 5x20-50.png 5x20-51.png 5x20-52.png Quotes :'Piper:' Are you making a love potion? :'Paige:' No, I'm making a stun potion. :'Piper:' So that lovers will be stunned by you? :'Paige:' No, so that Kazis will be stunned by me. :'Phoebe:' You're﻿ in love with a Kazi demon? :'Phoebe: Listen to this: Centuries ago a sorcerer created a monkey to steal his enemies senses, only the sorcerer mistreated little fella so the monkey stole his master's voice, and was turned into a wooden totem as punishment. :Piper: So this all monkey business, about, you know, "speak no evil, hear no evil, see no evil" is a real thing? :Phoebe (in a loud voice): What? :Piper:' Nevermind. Read my lips! Is there anything in here that will get our senses back? :'Phoebe:' Piper, I can't hear you! :'Piper:' Uh! What do we do? :(Paige shows the notepad. She has written "Kill Monkey" on it.)'' :Phoebe: Paige is proposing violence against the monkey! :Piper: Well, I'm inclined to agree, but I really think the monkey is the least of our worries. :Phoebe: Yeah, I didn't hear what you just said, but if you're wondering who's behind this, I was about to look in the book. (Piper gives her two thumbs up.) International Titles *'Italian: '''La Perdita dei Sensi (Senses Loss)'' * French: Les sens du mal (The Senses of Evil) *'Czech:' Nevidím, neslyším, nemluvím (I Can't See, Can't Hear, Don't Speak) *'Slovak: '''Rozum a zmysly (Mind and Senses)'' *'Russian:' Без чувств čuvstv (No Senses) * Spanish (Spain): Sentido y capacidad de sentir{lo}'' (Sense and Capacity of Sense {to him})'' *'Spanish (Latin America):' Sentidos y sensibilidad (Senses and Sensability) *'German:' Nichts sehen, nichts hören, nichts sagen (See Nothing, Hear Nothing, Say Nothing) *'Serbian:' ''Čula (Senses)'' *'Hungarian: 'Érzéktelenség (Senseless) Category:Episodes Category:Season 5